Momo
Momo (もも, Momo) is a recurring character of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds who was introduced in chapter 9. Formerly a member of the famed and now-defunct guilds, the Five Knights and Crane's Army, she was one of the few people who played in the alpha of Zenith: Across Worlds. Currently in the beta, she owns the popular shop in The Town, Momo's Gear Shop and works as a blacksmith. During the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, she was the main commentator; her representative, Rayde, came in second place. Appearance One of the few known adult players in the game, Momo has dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. Although her exact age is unknown, she stands at a fairly average height for a woman of her age. She is described as a woman of surprising strength although because of her job in her shop, her strong composition is hidden under the bulk of her clothes: the average townsperson's outfit under a blacksmith's heavy leather apron. Her apron in particular was commented by Nick to be dirty and ragged. In A Memory Ago, it was revealed that she used to wear pink armor in the alpha that was comprised of plate armor over chain-mail and with a helmet. Background Not very much is known about Momo's past. In A Memory Ago, however, it was revealed that she participated in the ZAW's alpha run and was a member of the famed Five Knights guild with Luka's sister, Gia. After it was disbanded, she founded another famed guild, Crane's Army, that included Dozer, Nick, Crane, Luka and Don. This was also disbanded soon after the supposed death of Don when they concluded a group quest with one another. Personality Momo is a very upbeat and bubbly person. Lighthearted and lively, she is often described as loud and her voice rapid. Despite this, it seems that many players like her and consider her a friend; this may also be the reason why she was a good candidate for a commentator position during the Second Annual CotS. As seen in Chapter 9, she seems to have extensive knowledge regarding armor and weapons. In chapter 12, it seems that she also shows an interest in player abilities, being the only one to carry a notebook with the abilities of the individual representatives. Through most of her appearances, she is easily labeled as eccentric. In the flashbacks featured in Chapter 17, she traveled via catapult, the bizarreness noted by Crane. She also seems to have a habit of repeating phrases three times. Additionally, she acts similar to a young girl in subjects regarding love, as shown in chapters 13, 15 and 16 in her discussions concerning the relationship between Shadow and Guradel, and Shadow and Lane. In spite of this, she has been shown to be very serious and caring, as seen in her soft attempt to calm Luka down in the alpha flashbacks and also with her reserved behavior in the CotS, Epilogue. Quotes * "Welcome, welcome, welcome to my shop! Welcome miss, welcome, welcome!" * "Oh, that's a shame. A sad shame. It is rumored that that is the only set of armor of its kind and the only other way to make it is to kill the Tamahagane dragon, which rewards the hero with enough scales to make one set. And, there is only one such dragon." * "Stay safe, stay awesome, and stay tuned!" * "You called, dear?" * "You need to be more positive, live a little!" Trivia * When first introduced in Chapter 9, she was described as a short in stature. This may have been due to the fact that Rayde had been considering her age at the time because, not only does Momo stand at the average height, but she is taller than Rayde by a considerable amount of centimeters as well. * During the Second Annual CotS, she was the one who had named the alliance that had formed between Shadow, Lane, Guradel, Winter, and Blaze the "Coalition". * She has a habit of repeating phrases three times. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:The Five Knights Category:Crane's Army Category:Alive Category:Alpha Tester Category:Beta Tester